Turn Valentines Day and Mate Cupid
by Chyna Rose
Summary: Daisuke's unique view on the holiday, and what happened one year. Cursing, adult situations(lime), and slash.


Screw Valentines Day and Fuck Cupid

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon. Contains yaoi. And yes, for the record, I don't like Valentines Day. I would like to see it abolished or at least taken off the advertise list.

***

For as long as I can remember, I've hated Valentines Day. **Hated **it with a vengeance many would never understand. Well, most of the girls I know (like Miya and my sister) would never understand. Hell, they don't forgive me if I get into a bad mood before the stupid holiday or if I don't go shouting from the rooftops that love is Everything and Perfect. Perhaps it's because I was the boy who sat at the glaringly empty desk while everyone passed out their idiotic valentines to everyone else.

Needless to say, I'm not the most… approachable person heading into February. And it just kind of snowballs, you know. I'm feeling down so I start to say that romance is a crock, which pisses everyone else off which just proves my point which… proves my point. 

Usually, I like to just take the whole day off. Stay buried under my covers until the day passes. I've even stuck a finger down my throat in order to avoid school. Of course the year I did that, I ended up spending the rest of the month puking my guts out and missing out on a school trip I was dying to go on since before Christmas. Not to mention that I nearly ended up hospitalized because I could barely keep down even water.

Well, this year was going to be a little different. For one thing, I had to show up at school under pain of death. For another, I got pulled into this stupid bet with TK. I **know** that he's gonna spend the rest of the week laughing at me over this, but damned if I do, and damned if I don't. 

On Valentines Day, I rolled out of bed and immediately knew that today was going to be hell. Jun was on laundry detail, and my sheets were an absolute mess. Then I banged my elbow on my closet door hard enough to leave a bruise. Once I was dressed in my traditional anti-valentines day outfit, (jeans and a black t-shirt which proclaimed exactly what a person could go do if they bothered me in at least five different languages) I went to the kitchen in hopes of finding something I could force down my throat before I had to get to school.

Before I had gotten four feet out of the door, I ran into the combined force of Kari, Miya and TK (with Iori in tow) to remind me about the bet. Miya began to yell at me as soon as she saw my shirt. 

Sometimes, I get so amazed at Miya's self-centeredness. I have told her countless times, in explicit detail how I felt about this holiday and why I felt it. Yet she still lectured me about my behavior and attitude towards the day that it seemed like it was a deadly crime **not** to love it. It got so bad, that I nearly threw up on her. Then again, it could have been all the **pink** she was wearing. Last time I saw that much pink in that many shades, was a fever-induced nightmare that included 50-foot tall lesbian Barbie dolls. Ever since then, there's been a whole range of pink and purple that makes me sick to my stomach.

Anyway, we get to the school, and Ken's already waiting there. Well, more like he was waiting a block from the school at a corner we had agreed on when TK made the bet. Which really wasn't so much a bet, as blackmail. So Ken was standing there, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and a scowl marring his flawless face. It reminded me how he used to look as the Kaiser, and I was **so** glad that I was wearing baggy pants just then. I knew Ken didn't appreciate being dragged into my 'rivalry' with TK. But there was nothing I could really do about that.

"Sorry about this…" I said as I began to apologize to Ken for dragging him into my nightmare.

"It's nothing." His tone was as cold as it had ever been when he was a still 'evil', and sent shivers through me. I knew that after today, my friendship with him would be strained at best; non-existent more likely. Just another thing to attribute to the evil holiday. "Let's get this over with." With that, he took my hand in his, and we were off.

When we got to the school, we gained a lot of attention. Maybe it was my shirt, maybe it was the fact that we were holding hands -a very coupleish thing to do. Whatever it was, a lot of people were staring at us, and a number of them were frowning while doing so. I was **so **going to get beat up for this; probably even thrown off the soccer team. We went through our torturous classes acting like a normal couple who's been together a while. You know, the gazing, the pecks on the cheek, the sugary sweet pet names and baby talk…

Then came time for the dance. I had spent the hours before besieged by females. Miya and Kari had convinced both my sister and Sora to help get me ready for the stupid thing. Personally I think they just wanted to torture me for some unknown transgression I committed in a past life. It's the only explanation as to why they decided to put me into what was practically a dress. And to think before this, I didn't own a guy's kimono. Now I have about three and a sinking suspicion that more are coming my way. After I was ready and under the watchful eyes of three of my captors at anyone time, (hey they had to get ready themselves for the dance) we waited for our pick up. Or at least me, Miya and Kari were. Sora and Jun weren't going to this dance seeing as neither of them had dates. (I think Yamato picked up on my sick trick to get out of it without looking like he was trying to.) When Taichi finally came to pick us up, I was trying hard not to lock myself in the bathroom. And not because I didn't want to go. Luckily Taichi decided to drive the van he borrowed from Mr. Ishida like a normal person instead of his usual maniac self. I could **so** not afford to back out now even if I had a legitimate reason for doing so.

When we picked up Ken, he was still as icy and stiff as he had been during the day, only now he was in a suit. He stayed silent and aloof all the way to the school from his apartment. TK kept snickering at me until Kari pointed out that she was sure she could find a kimono that suited him as well as mine did to me. He promptly shuddered and muttered something about senile grandmothers, which I didn't really get. I was on the quiet side of things 'cause I was nervous. I didn't want to really do this. Well I did, but I didn't if you know what I mean.

The dance was pretty ok. Neither Ken or me wanted to dance much at first. But after hitting the food table and drinking a couple of cups of punch, Miya found us and pushed us onto the floor during a slow song. We ended up dancing as close as we could with minimal contact -especially waist to waist. Then, as he maneuvered himself and Kari close to where I was dancing with Ken, TK gave me a subtle shove. To my ever-lasting horror, I ended up stumbling right flush with him. He glared at me, and got an elbow in the side from Miya when she danced past with her date. We took the hint and held each other close for the next couple of songs. Then came a break with more punch before returning to the dance floor. 

Maybe it was the overall mood, or goading from our 'friends', but Ken bent down a little and kissed me. Really kissed me. You know, that slow, deep, soul-searing kiss that's always used in those romance novels my sister loves to read. Anyway, after the kiss, Ken stiffened and violently pulled away. 

So I followed him out.  He left the dance, then the school, and finally made the way back to his apartment. The apartment was dark. His parents had planned on a Valentines get away which would keep them away until Monday. Ken was supposed to stay at my apartment until they got back because we used to be such close friends and they didn't want him to stay home alone. Not that he couldn't have handled it, but it was just the way they were. 

It wasn't until we both were inside and he had locked the door, that he acknowledged my being there. He turned to face me with a frown.

"Leave now." He intoned. 

"Ken, be reasonable." My reply was met with stony silence. "At least give me a chance to explain myself."

"You have two minutes, so you better make it good." 

"Look, this was all TK's idea."

"At least I know who to blame for all this."

"He made me do it by threat of blackmail. I didn't **want** to do it. Honest."

"That's comforting. Now out."

"But Ken…"

But Ken wasn't having any of it. So I did something really stupid before he could physically throw me out. I kissed him. He growled and pushed me forcefully against the wall. He pressed his body flush with mine, and put his lips in a kiss at my throat.

"Is this what you really want?" he asked without moving his head. Before I could do so much as nod, he sucked my flesh into his mouth and I'm not really sure what exactly happened after that. 

I woke up in his bed the next day with him spooned plumb against me. I felt pretty sticky inside and out. Kari later said that someone spiked the punch before we got there, so I guess me and Ken got incredibly drunk. Which is probably why I don't remember much about what happened later that night; although I can take a pretty good guess.

I still don't like Valentines Day. I refuse to celebrate it. Miya and my sister still think I'm crazy. But I no longer feel that romance is a crock. And I do recognize that February fourteenth is a special day. It marks the anniversary of me and Ken becoming a couple. And we're both happy with the way it turned out, although we had to 'thank' TK for his meddling. But that's another story all together.


End file.
